gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Pesanga
, a Pesanga who served as a COG commando.]] The Pesanga were a Seran ethnicity of great reputation that hailed from the country of Pesang.Gears of War: Aspho Fields page 167 History Pesanga-Shaoshi Conflict For years, the Pesanga defended their homeland against the Shaoshi, a bordering country that often raided Pesang for food and water rights. In response, the Pesang began perfecting the art of stealth in order to combat their more aggressive neighbors. Pendulum Wars Sometime during the Pendulum Wars, the Pesanga people joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments' effort against the Union of Independent Republics. However, unlike most COG-aligned states, Pesang retained its freedom as an independent country. As such, Pesang was considered an ally to the Coalition rather than a member state. Pesanga soldiers were given their own regiment in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army, and many of them became commandos or shock troopers, some of the finest in the Coalition. Locust War On Emergence Day, the Locust Horde emerged from the Hollow to exterminate the entirety of the human race, the Pesanga included. While not much is known about the individual conflict between the Locust and the Pesanga, it is known that some Pesanga survived near the mountains of Kashkur. Fifteen years later, after Victor Hoffman moved his group into Anvil Gate, the remaining Pesanga, lead by Harua Tak and South Islander Padrick Salton, drove down to the fortress and expressed their desire to join Hoffman, which shocked the former colonel, who had believed the Pesanga to be all but extinct in post-Emergence Day Sera.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 344 He gladly accepted them in, and they began living alongside the other refugees Hoffman took with him.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 431-432 Culture giving Victor Hoffman his own machete, 17 B.E.]] Much of the Pesanga's culture could be defined by their rural lifestyle. Many them were farmers by occupation and were financially poor; what a Tyran citizen considered modest pay was a fortune in Pesang. Plumbed water was a luxury among their people, and they were almost always being attacked by their neighbors, the Shaoshi. As such, almost every Pesang adult carried a machete on their person, even the women, though their blades were much smaller than the men's. Not only were they responsible as the defenders of the house, Pesang men were also expected to be their families' source of income. Letting one's wife take a paying job was considered the ultimate admission of failure to provide among the Pesanga, thus, it was common for Pesanga males to take an extra job during droughts. Yet, despite such unfavorable conditions, the Pesanga were regarded as an extremely polite people, and they wore their endurance as a badge of honor. They found it odd how some nations surrendered to invading forces when they should have been driving them out; they even went as far as claiming that the UIR wouldn't dare set foot in Pesang if they valued their unmentionables. Many Pesang joined the military for the sheer honor it presented, though the food and steady income was welcome too. The Pesanga spoke Pesan.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 289 Notable Pesanga *Sgt.Cho LiganGears of War: Aspho Fields *Sgt.Bai TakGears of War: Aspho Fields *Lau-EnGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 293 *ShimGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 293 *SimGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 307 *Naru Fel *Noyen Ji *Jati Shah *Harua Tak *Seng Tak Behind the Scenes *The Pesanga were based off the real world Gurkhas, Nepalese men who fight in the British Army.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gurkha References Category:COG Category:Ethnic Groups Category:Farmers Category:Pesanga